


Unspoken Duties of the Crystal Gems' leader

by LadySirello



Series: Pearlnet [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Angry Sex, Angst, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dominant Garnet, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e12 Keystone Motel, Episode: s02e15 Friend Ship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Flashbacks, Garnet Tentadick, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Heat, Gem mating, Gemitals, Gems In Heat, Gen, Guilt, Holding a grudge, Innocence, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mixed Emotions, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Past Garnet/Pearl, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl In Heat, Pearlnet, Porn With Plot, Possessive Garnet, Punishment, Sardonyx - Freeform, Sensitivity, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Sneaking Out, Swallowing, Tentacle, Voyeurism, accidental creampie, amethyst wants some, blowjob, dominant Amethyst, face fucking, leave feedback, mild rape, pregnancy mentions, sub pearl, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: Set after "Keystone motel” - Garnet returns home to find a surprise waiting for her that not even her future vision could have seen.*I went through and fixed the timeline inconsistencies in this fic.*





	1. Pearl's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Read warnings and tags please, and walk the other way if this isn't your thang.  
If you enjoy this story at all, please leave kudos or a comment! Obviously this is smut and intended for mature audiences only. I do not own or have any affiliation with Steven Universe

It was just past midnight in the house, and Steven was fast asleep. The warp pad lit up and Garnet appeared, alone, glancing up at his room to make sure that she hadn't woken him. She walked forward a few paces, still looking up at the young hybrid. The boy groaned and rolled over to face the wall, obviously still asleep and undisturbed. Garnet sighed in contentment and put her hands on her hips, looking around the dimly lit house. No sign of the other gems. 

She adjusted her visor, attempting to utilize her future vision, but it was too hazy to see. The fusion wasn’t surprised, as it had been this way for a while now. She wasn’t sure why, but had come to accept that the resource didn’t always work as expected. She sighed, putting her arms back at her sides. 

It had been days since Garnet had been home, off on a solo mission that she had advised the team not join her on. It had been a couple of weeks since the Sardonyx incident where Pearl tricked Garnet into fusing, and the gem leader was still not necessarily forgiving Pearl for it yet.

The fusion groaned aloud at the thought of that betrayal and how she had literally fallen apart over it. Garnet turned and walked towards the door into the temple. She needed some time to herself to think. She stopped just beyond the warp pad, a rare, yet familiar scent pricking at her nostrils. The fusion inhaled deeply, confirming that it was what she thought it was. A knot of dread sank in her chest as she exhaled. She brought a hand to her face to remove her visor and pinch the bridge of her nose in sudden frustration. 

"Not this, not now,” She whispered to herself. Garnet could smell Pearl’s intense pheromones radiating from the temple. It was a special scent that hung heavy in the air tonight, one she didn’t detect often. The strong, sweet scent signaled the arrival of Pearl’s gem heat, which could drag on for seemingly forever if Pearl didn't have intercourse with another gem. Being in heat made Pearl virtually useless in combat, and all but ruined her sense of rationality and decision making. Despite the grudge Garnet was holding, she knew that as gem leader, she had to do her part to expedite the heat process.

She placed her visor back on and stretched in preparation for what she had to do. Before the fusion could lift her hands to reveal her gems and open the temple door, it spliced open on its own and Amethyst walked out from her room, arms crossed, an exasperated look on her face as the door shut behind her. The young gem peered up at Garnet, sighing dramatically.

“I know you smell that too,” Amethyst crowed.

Garnet nodded once. “That scent is hard to miss.” 

Amethyst groaned and looked over at the sleeping boy. “We have to do something, Steven is already asking about it and I have to keep making excuses, he’s catching on,” She looked at the floor, then back up to her stoic leader. Garnet peeked back at Steven, still fast asleep. He was too young to be exposed to a gem in heat. He had not been around long enough to have seen Pearl like this before, as it had been back when Rose was alive when it afflicted her last. The fusion wanted to ensure that he didn’t find out what was going on. When he was old enough, maybe they could explain it to him. 

Garnet looked back down at Amethyst and put her hand on the smaller gem’s shoulder, a comforting gesture from the fusion. “I’m sorry I wasn’t back earlier. I had no idea Pearl would go into heat so soon,” Garnet whispered, removing her shades again and rubbing her temples with both hands.

“Can I at least help this time?” Amethyst inquired, a smile forming. She grabbed one of Garnet’s arms and tugged on it playfully. “Please, Please, I've never gotten to! I want her to get through it just as badly as you do. I love Pearl just as much as you.” Amethyst paused, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “And I know that you are still upset with her, and I wouldn’t want that to play a role in the mating session. I know you can be brash.” Amethyst looked up to Garnet, searching her resolute face for answers or validation.

Garnet sighed. “I’m our leader, it’s up to me, I’ve been dealing with her heats since before Rose was even gone.” The fusion paused, summoning her shades back and looking down at the purple gem. “And on the rare chance that she does conceive, they should be mine.” 

Amethyst sighed and looked away, silently agreeing. Both her and Garnet were possessors of tentacles and capable of siring geodes. Pearl had a geode hole and was equipped to carry and birth them. 

Amethyst pouted and began to fumble with her hair between her fingers. “Fine, but can you at least not be loud this time?” She requested.

Garnet shrugged. “I can’t help that I feel good,” she smirked as she walked past the purple gem. The door spliced open as she approached, and she entered the basement. Amethyst watched as the door reformed behind her. She sighed and walked over to the sofa.

“I swear I will never get any!” She whispered to herself as she plopped down and crossed her arms angrily. This was just one of Garnet’s staple duties as Team leader, she proposed. 

____________________

Garnet wasted no time making her way through the basement, up into Amethyst's domain, and into Pearl's waterfall room, the scent of the white gem getting stronger with each step she took. 

“Pearl,” Garnet called as she stepped into the water and looked towards the waterfalls above, scanning them for signs of the white gem. The smell of heat was engulfing her. She felt her tentacle twitch within her suit, readying for the event ahead, but ignored it for the time being. 

Garnet sighed. “I know you’re in here,” She called out again, still looking around. There was no reply. 

A hint of frustration crept into the fusion’s voice. “Pearl I know you're in heat, let’s do what we need to and get this overwith.” More silence. 

Garnet put her hands on her hips. “I’m not going to say it again. You are a liability to the team and a danger to us on missions when your mind is fogged with heat. Let me help you through it.” She continued to glance around at the waterfalls, waiting expectantly for a reply.

From atop one of the lower waterfalls, Pearl appeared suddenly, peering down, looking uneasy. The lithe gem hesitated as Garnet's gaze met hers. “Garnet, I still feel bad for tricking you into forming Sardonyx, I know you’re not over that,” She began to chew on her fingernail as she looked down at the fusion nervously.

Garnet crossed her arms. “I’m not over it, but your gem heat is a more pressing matter right now. We can worry about forgiveness later.” 

Pearl disappeared from the edge of the waterfall, and Garnet growled as she lost sight of her. Garnet wasn’t in the mood to play games. The scent of the heat wasn’t helping either, it was making her even more assertive than usual, and even diminishing her patience and rationality. 

Within an instant of Pearl disappearing, the fusion was up on the waterfall with her, looking down at Pearl who sat anxiously spread out on the floor looking up at her leader. Garnet took a deep breath and the rich scent filled her nostrils. She got visibly tense and Pearl, sensing Garnet going into breeding mode, tried to scoot away on the floor. Her heat was screaming yes, but the shreds of reasoning left in her mind told her that letting an angry, betrayed Garnet fuck her was not the best idea.

“No,” Garnet whispered, watching her attempt to scoot backwards. Before Pearl had time to process the statement, Garnet was on top of her. The larger gem sat on her knees, pinning Pearl’s wrists to the ground. The white gem let out a cry of surprise and tried to wriggle free. Her attempts were met with no response from the fusion, besides her summoning her gauntlets.

Realizing that things were going south fast, Pearl decided to bargain with the fusion. She looked up at the larger gem, trying to read her expression through her shades. She was nearly trembling at the thought of what Garnet was going to do to her. She tried desperately to push the breeding instinct to the back of her mind. Pearl opened her mouth and spoke slowly and quietly, so that she had the best chance of the sex crazed fusion entertaining her offer.

“I- I just want to ride this one out, please. Just a few weeks by myself, I can masturbate often to get relief until the heat is over. Maybe even Amethyst can come give me some special company so you don’t have to. You guys won’t even know I’m gone. We can make up some white lie to tell Steven about why I’m missing,” Pearl pleaded nervously.

Garnet looked down at her, Giving her a fear inducing glare through her shades. Pearl swallowed hard. The fusion tightened her grip on the smaller gem’s wrists.  
“Can’t do that, Pearl. You know what has to be done here. And by ME, not Amethyst.”  
Garnet felt her tentadick beginning to swell with excitement. 

Pearl looked away. “I really don’t want to do this, I still feel terrible about the communication hub incident. I used you!” The lithe gem looked up at Garnet, with a tear forming in her eye. Still bypassing the heat feelings to be rational and straightforward. The fusion leaned down close to Pearl’s ear. “And now I’m gonna use you,” She whispered. 

Pearl’s mouth opened in shock, and before she could say anything, Garnet was kissing her, dipping her tongue into the white gem’s mouth. She lowered her hips onto Pearl’s body, allowing her to feel the writhing tentadick growing in her suit. 

Pearl refused to kiss back, allowing her leader to lap away at her tongue but not reciprocating any of the actions. Garnet broke the kiss and relinquished her grip from Pearl’s wrists, dissipating her gauntlets and granting the smaller gem freedom for a second as she sat up to unzip her suit and free her pride. Pearl could feel her heat taking over now as she watched Garnet remove it. The tentacle looked so big in the fusion’s hand. She was well endowed, which made breeding sessions quite enjoyable for Pearl, under normal circumstances. 

The lithe gem had been bred by Garnet plenty of times in the past, but with the recent conflict between the two, this occasion didn’t seem right. Garnet lightly stroked the tentacle with her thumb, trying to stimulate it to peak size, and with her free hand she reached up to her face to dissipate her shades. She then made eye contact with Pearl as she continued to stroke it gently. Pearl watched as she closed her eyes for a brief second to relish the pleasure that came from touching her sensitive private part.

“Y-you don’t touch it much these days do you?” Pearl inquired nervously, watching a bead of precum drip from it. Even the light touch was obviously driving Garnet insane, and she was trying so hard to hide it. Pearl could feel her private parts growing wet at the sight of her leader’s momentary masturbation.

A temporary smile flickered across Garnet's face as she laughed quietly at Pearl’s question. The fusion looked down at her member. “I save it for you so that when we do mate, it feels like heaven. I may go years without touching it, letting it grow more and more sensitive.” And with that, Garnet moved to pull Pearl’s shorts and underwear down and off, revealing the smaller gem’s wet opening. The lithe gem put up no fight, as she knew that once the fusion was hard, she needed release and was going to get it by any means necessary. Garnet examined the entrance and teased it with a finger without penetrating, and Pearl’s body fluttered beneath her. Garnet licked the finger that was wet with the other gem’s essence. A barely audible moan escaped the fusion. Pearl wanted to give in badly, but the guilt of her betraying actions towards Garnet still hung heavy in her mind. She figured it was worth one more shot to stop the event before it officially started.

“Garnet, it’s not right,” She forced out. A last stand at resistance. The fusion looked at her and straight up ignored her plea, returning her gaze to Pearl’s most private part. Pearl trembled in conflicted fear and excitement as Garnet lined her tentacle up with the delicate opening. As soon as the tip entered the lithe gem, she lost it, consumed by breeding instinct, wrapping her arms and legs around the fusion. She nuzzled into her neck briefly before looking back up to meet the fusion’s concentrated stare. “Please,” Pearl whispered. 

Garnet smirked. “Please what, Pearl?” 

The white gem didn’t reply, but had a pleading look on her face that she hoped was enough to answer.

“Please this?” Garnet asked as her smirk faded into a look of vexation before thrusting into Pearl hard. The smaller gem cried out and bit her lip hard as she felt the tentacle bury itself deep into her insides and stab her sweet spot right away. The fusion stifled a loud moan as she repeatedly slammed into her, holding her hips forcibly close as she gave her entire length to the smaller gem again and again. Garnet closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth, taking out years of frustration on the lithe gem. Pearl dug her nails into Garnet and continued to vocalize the pain and distress at being stretched open so suddenly, but the stronger gem wasn’t listening. On a normal occasion, she would have started slower and let Pearl adjust to her before beginning the tentadick assault, but this was not a normal occasion. This was not a bonding fucking or even a classic heat fucking, it was an ‘I’m doing this because I have to breed you, but I still haven’t forgotten that stunt you pulled’ fucking. 

Garnet was stuffing Pearl with every inch she had, and now staring down at the white gem as she took it all. Pearl was incoherent as she yelled out and her eyes rolled back and forth in a concoction of feelings, at this point a combination of pain cries and pleasure moans. The larger gem needed to cum and it wasn’t happening in this position while being bombarded with pain cries from Pearl.. Garnet suddenly grabbed the smaller gem and picked her up as she stood, keeping her on the tentadick as she continued to pound her hard. After a few strokes, the fusion groaned in frustration and held pearl tightly as she jumped to the floor of the waterfall room, where she was able to push the lithe gem up against the wall as she slammed into her. Pearl’s face was contorted in purely pleasure now as the larger gem’s tip hit just the right spot with every stroke. The mating sessions in the past had taught Garnet exactly how to fuck Pearl in just the right way, and the white gem was melting in her arms. 

The fusion could feel Pearl tightening around her length, signaling the smaller gem’s orgasm. Feeling the sudden tightening threatened to push Garnet over the edge, as she could feel her own orgasm preparing to spill out.

“Pearl, I need to-,” Garnet warned as she sped up the thrusts and pushed the smaller gem harder up against the wall. 

“Garnet, Please not yet, I’m so close!” Pearl cried out, feeling her walls putting a death grip on Garnet’s tentadick. The warm feeling pooling within her was driving her mad, and she dug her nails deeper into Garnet’s back as she prepared for release. The fusion, however, had no intention of letting Pearl cum. 

Suddenly, Garnet stopped completely and her eyes met Pearl's as she shot her seed deep into the smaller gem. Pearl could feel her insides filling with warm liquid as her leader emptied herself into the drenched hole stretched around her girth. The hint of anger still visible in Garnet’s eyes made Pearl uneasy, and she slowly tried to move up and off of Garnet, but the stronger gem held her firmly down on her tentacle.

“Not until I’m finished,” Garnet said in a rigid voice. Pearl looked away, ashamed, as her building orgasm faded. She felt the tentacle twitch a couple of times as Garnet ensured that every drop made it into Pearl. The white gem took immediate notice of the fact that Garnet had chosen not to knot her tonight. Pearl didn't mind too much, as spending extra time tied together was probably the last thing that the fusion wanted right now. 

The tentacle started to shrink and the load inside Pearl began to spill out easily around it. The fusion watched her member pop out of the soaked hole and recede into the safety of its sheath. Some of the liquid got onto Garnet’s suit, and she let out a quiet groan of annoyance. Pearl chuckled nervously and looked up at Garnet. Without warning, the larger gem took a step back from the wall and let go of Pearl, allowing her to drop onto the floor, hard. 

Pearl let out a surprised gasp upon landing on her rear end. She sat there, legs spread apart, looking up at Garnet Once more, for some sort of explanation. Her hole was stretched, used, and oozing Garnet’s rich seed. The fusion looked down at the white gem and summoned her shades. 

“Don’t you ever lie to me again, Pearl,” Garnet said easily as she zipped up the crotch of her suit. She turned to walk to the door and left without another word. A single tear pooled in Pearl’s eye. She vowed to gain Garnet’s forgiveness for the Sardonyx incident, whatever it took. For the time being though, at least her heat instinct was sort of satisfied. 

Pearl looked up at one of her waterfalls and saw Amethyst peering down at her, stifling a chuckle. “Damn, P, that was intense.” She called out. The lithe gem quickly slammed her legs together and crossed her arms, looking away defiantly. 

“It usually doesn’t happen like that.”


	2. Amethyst's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consumed with guilt for the punish sex she put Pearl through, Garnet decides it's time to share the wealth. Amethyst X Pearl with some solo Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applicable tags for this chapter: *Accidental Knotting *Masturbation *Creampie *first time *pearmethyst *Feels

“I think I was too rough on her, I should have just listened and backed off,” Garnet explained, shame in her voice. She had spent the entire night replaying the events of the mating with Pearl and it was starting to sink in that she had lost control.

Amethyst listened inquisitively as Garnet vented, pretending that she hadn’t climbed up into Pearl’s room and witnessed almost the entire ordeal for herself.

Garnet rested her face in her palms. “I can’t believe I let the smell of her heat take control of me like that. I lost myself, Amethyst. I took her when she didn’t want it. I thought I was stronger than that.”

Amethyst nodded and her eyes darted around the living room as she searched for a response. Her gaze settled on a jar of peanut butter on the counter.  
“I understand, G, a gem’s gotta get her nut,” The purple gem chuckled half-heartedly. 

Garnet looked up at Amethyst, all three eyes meeting hers. “It shouldn’t have been like that. I went into that room with the intention of mating with her but I should have left when she said no. Instead, I let instinct and anger about her betrayal wash over me, and I punish fucked her.” 

Amethyst readjusted in her seat and nodded slightly to elicit more from the larger gem. 

“There were just so many mixed emotions within the whole thing. I so badly wanted to punish her for her actions in the most intimate way possible.” Garnet paused, taking in a deep breath. “And at the same time, I was overcome with the urge to breed a gem in heat.”

The purple gem put her hand under her chin, thoughtfully.  
“Maybe that is a big part of it- you and Pearl haven’t mated in a long time. She was actually way overdue for a heat wasn’t she? I’m sure that had to have some effect on you,” Amethyst suggested. 

Garnet thought for a moment. “What if that is what drove her to trick me the way she did at the communication hub? Her heat was beginning but we couldn’t sense it yet. I’m sure she was desperate to be close to me.” The fusion had a visibly disturbed reaction to the idea. “Oh, god.”

Amethyst nodded again and placed a reassuring hand on the other gem’s shoulder. “Hey, Garnet, don’t feel too bad. Even if she was being acted on by that instinct, what she did was still wrong and you have all right to be mad about it.” 

Garnet looked the purple gem in the eyes. “She at least deserves some slack now,” Garnet muttered.

Their conversation was suddenly brought to a halt as both of them smelled the heat at the same time, stronger than ever. 

“Shit G.. I need some of that,” Amethyst murmured, practically drooling. 

“It is so powerful, where is it coming from? What is she doing?” Garnet asked herself. I think I need to fuck her again.. The fusion thought.

Garnet shook her head, a flimsy attempt to snap out of its effects. She looked over at Amethyst, who was breathing hard. The fusion could see the smaller gem’s tentacle swelling in her suit. Amethyst’s hand was trembling, trying not to immediately dart to the member and soothe it in front of Garnet. The larger gem refocused her gaze on Amethyst’s eyes, which were surprisingly already staring holes back at her. The purple gem’s entire body was shaking now, and a bead of sweat was rolling down her forehead. Pearl’s rich scent was everywhere, within seconds, and there was no escaping it. 

“I-I’m sorry you have to see it, Garnet,” Amethyst apologized shakily. “It usually doesn’t g-get hard out of nowhere like this.”

“It’s fine, Amethyst. I understand. I’m not upset.”

“You gotta do it again, Garnet,” Amethyst forced out. “You gotta satisfy her so her hole will stop leeching that sweet, sweet scent,” The purple gem licked her lips. “You have to do her soon, or I’m gonna snap.” 

Garnet breathed in hard. It was everywhere. How was it so strong all out of nowhere? The fusion knew she had to do something quickly. She really didn’t want Amethyst to act on her impulses and fuck Pearl too, but it wasn’t fair to let the smaller gem suffer and fight her instincts. 

Garnet leaned back against the couch and put her hand over her face, closing her eyes tightly for a moment. Now was her chance to practice self control. From behind her hand, she peeked at Amethyst, who was gently toying with her member from outside of her suit. It was swollen to almost full size, and a small wet spot was appearing on the fabric where the tip was. Garnet’s eyes looked down to her own tentacle, which was engorging with blood within her suit as well, but not nearly as fast as the other gem’s private part had. Garnet was older and more mature than the smaller gem, and it took her longer to get fully hard, but she was capable of lasting longer when she did achieve it. The fusion felt guilty watching her team mate struggle to control her urges. Garnet understood the feeling of being that horny and not being able to act. 

“Amethyst,” Garnet hesitated. “Go help Pearl.” 

Amethyst gasped in shock and pleasant surprise. “Oh my, thank you Garnet!” The purple gem called as she jumped out of her seat and raced to the temple door, prepared to find and satisfy the lithe gem.

“Amethyst, one thing,” Garnet called. 

The purple gem turned around, trembling and covered in a veneer of sweat. “Yes, G?”

“Don’t finish inside her,” Garnet warned. 

“Okay, no problem,” Amethyst replied nervously as she disappeared into the temple. The fusion whined and spread her legs. She looked at her pride again, still swelling to full size. She traced the outline of it with her pointer finger and thumb, relishing the sensations she got from the simple touch. It had been less than twelve hours since she had bred Pearl, and she was already ready to go again. She unzipped the crotch of her suit to bring her pride out. She held it firmly, examining the entire length of it, from the dripping tip down to her dark purple sheath that kept it safe and hidden when she wasn’t using it. Garnet let some of the precum get on her hand and smeared it down the length of her tentacle. She began to stroke it gently, easily gliding up her most private part. She threw her head back and let out a slight moan. She wanted to mate with Pearl again, so badly. For now however, she had to control herself and let the other gem have her release. 

___________________________

Amethyst traced the rich scent to a small, hidden room within the temple. Within it, a king sized bed adorned in dark blue sheets and blankets. It was one of Pearl’s rooms, and she came here when she needed privacy and to not be bothered by the other gems. Today, she was utilizing it to masturbate, desperately trying for relief from her heat. She had thought that she would be undetectable here, and she was wrong. Whenever she gave into the sensations of the heat by touching herself, the scent she emitted increased in potency tenfold. This was her strongest heat ever, and there was nowhere to hide it from the other gems this time.

Pearl moaned loudly as she laid back on the bed, thinking that she couldn’t be heard, as she rubbed her clit furiously, trying to gain some sort of relief. She took in deep, broken breaths filled with pure pleasure. However, her fingers could hardly do the job that another gem’s tentacle could do. 

The door suddenly swung open and Pearl leaped up in surprise, backing herself up against the head frame of the bed. “Amethyst!” She squawked.  
The purple gem was breathing audibly fast, a nearly crazed look in her face. Amethyst’s eyes trailed from Pearl’s shocked expression down to the soaking wet opening between her legs, completely on display..

“What are you doing in here?” Pearl asked, making a move to cover herself with a sheet to hide her shame from the younger gem.  
Amethyst’s eyes met Pearl’s. “You’re still in heat, I’m here to respond to that sweet, succulent invitation we smell throughout the temple,”

Pearl looked at the purple gem in disbelief. “I thought I was hiding it? HOW can you still sense it? And is Garnet really gonna let you fuck me, does she even know you’re here?”

Amethyst groaned at the influx of questions and rolled her eyes. “We can still smell it Pearl and it is having effects on both of us. And yeah, Garnet sent me. She still feels bad about raping you last night, or whatever,” Amethyst said lamely, looking down at her tentacle writhing in her suit. 

Pearl frowned. “It wasn’t really a rape, Amethyst. I’m not sure what it was.” 

The purple gem ignored her statement and began to climb onto the bed. Pearl was still confused on if Garnet would actually let another gem mate with her, as she knew how possessive the fusion could be when she was in heat. At this point though, she was just giving in to the gem that was mounting her, and there’s no harm in that, surely? 

Pearl excitedly opened her legs to reveal her delicate opening to the purple gem as she inched closer. Amethyst looked for only a split second before her gaze met Pearl’s loving eyes again. She had never been with Pearl before, and this feeling of finally getting to mate with her was going to be all new for the young gem. She bit her lip excitedly. “I hope I’m good enough for you, Pearl,” Amethyst said quietly to the white gem. 

Pearl smiled and looked at the young gem’s bulge through her suit. It definitely wasn’t as big as Garnet’s, but it looked like it would do the job. Amethyst pulled the hem of her pants down, letting it bob out. An entire string of precum fell from the tip and onto the bed. The purple gem laughed nervously. She grabbed it firmly with one hand and met Pearl’s gaze. “So, uh, where do you want it?” She inquired, not knowing if Pearl wanted to suck on it first, or just fuck already. 

Pearl responded by spreading her legs wider. Amethyst’s mouth parted slightly as she paused and actually got to see Pearl’s opening up close for the first time. It was small and looked comfortably tight. It was wet with the fluids of Pearl’s heat, glistening. The purple gem was suddenly torn between wanting to stuff her tentacle in it, and wanting to lap away at the sweet liquids it was oozing. After staring in appreciation for a few seconds, she decided to get straight to the fucking, a slight fear brewing in her head that if she ate out Pearl, she might catch a taste of Garnet’s seed from the night before. 

Amethyst bit her lip once again as she began to guide her tentacle into the alluring opening. The tip slid in easily, but as she slid more of her length in and met more resistance, she began to moan lightly. Pearl was gasping and grabbing at Amethyst’s hair as she entered. 

“Fuck, Pearl, you feel so good,” Amethyst forced out, her eyes closed tightly as she focused on the sensations.  
“So do you,” Pearl responded. Her opening was stretching to accompany the purple gem’s tentacle. Pearl then felt the younger gem bottom out in her, and there was a slight disappointment in knowing that she was nowhere as big as Garnet. 

After sliding her entire length into the white gem, Amethyst paused and flexed it hard, forcing out any precum that was trapped inside. It was a far cry from getting to actually creampie Pearl, but in the purple gem’s mind, completely overtaken by breeding instinct, it gave her at least a minute chance of getting Pearl pregnant. Garnet never had to know. Pearl could feel what the younger gem was doing, and squeezed her walls tightly around Amethyst’s length in response. The purple gem moaned and gently threw her head back. 

“Are you going to actually breed me or not?” Pearl inquired.

Amethyst’s eyes shot open, and brought her head back down to meet Pearl’s critical gaze. “Uh, I’m actually not allowed to finish inside.. Garnet’s orders,” She chuckled anxiously. Pearl nodded with an empty expression. “But hey! We still get to have fun right! And give us both some relief..” Amethyst’s voice trailed off as she began to slide in and out of Pearl’s opening. The white gem closed her eyes and relished the friction. Her hole felt full and completely stimulated. Pearl wasn’t sure how long the young gem would last, but hoped that she would at least be able to bring the white gem to orgasm. She was unbelievably frustrated from being edged the night before by Garnet. 

Amethyst began to speed up, laying her body down on the smaller gem as she pounded into her tight opening. Pearl was appreciative of the intimate gesture. It only lasted a few seconds, as Amethyst stopped completely. Pearl looked up at her in questioning surprise, and the purple gem shook her head. Pearl understood then, that the younger gem was trying not to cum. Amethyst groaned briefly in discomfort and shut her eyes tightly. After a couple of seconds of silence, Amethyst grabbed Pearl and flipped her over so that she was on top and the purple gem had her back against the bed. This way, the lithe gem could set her own pace and give herself release, hopefully before Amethyst. “Go, Pearl, ride me,” Amethyst encouraged. 

With that, Pearl began to slowly slide up and down on the light purple tentacle, getting to satisfy herself at the speed she wanted. 

It didn’t take long for Pearl to start impaling herself down on it, fucking herself hard with Amethyst’s member. She could feel the familiar warmth pooling inside her with each thrust as she approached a massive orgasm. Her moans were loud and abrasive as she screamed out the purple gem’s name. Amethyst could feel Pearl’s insides starting to tighten around her length. She grabbed the lithe gem’s hips and began to slam her down on the tentacle, mercilessly. “How - Does - It - feel - Pearl?” Amethyst growled out between thrusts.

“It feels like I’m gonna cum hard if you continue to give it to me like this,” Pearl replied, gasping as she was impaled repeatedly. The purple gem had quickly found her sweet spot and was pounding it incessantly, feeling Pearl’s walls tighten with every thrust. 

Pearl cried out louder than ever as she was pushed over the edge, feeling the warmth within her explode and her walls begin to convulse around Amethyst’s tentadick. Her desperate moans were replaced with whines of pleasure and release. 

Amethyst continued to fuck Pearl through her orgasm, not pounding her, but thrusting hard enough to get it all out of her. The purple gem was getting close herself, and she knew she needed to pull out, but Pearl’s opening was holding her so wonderfully tight. For a couple of seconds, Amethyst was conflicted about where she was going to cum. She let out a low noise of distress as she gave in and thrusted into Pearl one more time before letting go. She gasped lightly as the other gem’s walls milked her, and she trembled at each spurt she shot into Pearl. Suddenly, the base of Amethyst's tentacle swelled into a bulb inside of Pearl, knotting her and tying the two into place. The white gem's eyes darted down at Amethyst, who was blushing with embarrassment. Pearl could feel the younger gem continuing to finish inside her, the knot keeping all of the fluid contained within Pearl. 

Before the white gem could say anything, Amethyst began to plead for mercy. 

“Please don’t be mad at me Pearl, it felt too good for me to pull out,” She paused and looked away. “We don’t have to tell Garnet.” 

Pearl sighed in frustration. “She will know.” The purple gem closed her eyes.  
The lithe gem suddenly felt another twitch inside her and knew that Amethyst wasn’t even completely done. Pearl looked down at her belly, which was bulging ever so slightly. Her canal felt uncomfortably full, between Amethyst’s length and the massive load she had shot into Pearl. The white gem groaned in discomfort. 

“Just please don’t tell her, I will take the off chance of her finding out on her own. She is going to be so mad,” Amethyst said nervously. 

“You know why she wants to be the only one to mate with me, right?” Pearl asked, curiously. 

“The very rare chance that you get pregnant, she wants it to be hers,” Amethyst replied without skipping a beat. 

“I can try to go wash this all out of me once your knot deflates but I can’t guarantee she won’t detect it when we breed more throughout the next few weeks,” Pearl offered. “My heats usually last several weeks, and we mate multiple times throughout that period. They would last a lot longer if we didn’t.” 

“Ugghhh,” Amethyst groaned, staring up at the ceiling. Let’s hope that she doesn’t detect it at all. Nothing. Ever. That she has no idea. For my sake.”

Pearl leaned down and kissed Amethyst on the forehead. She tried to dismount, but Amethyst's tentacle was locked into place. Amethyst blushed again as she looked down at the white gem tied to her. 

She hoped to the stars that Pearl didn’t conceive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How juicy are the deets?


	3. Caught Gem-handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet's solo time is cut short by Amethyst's return from mating with Pearl. Things get heated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helping Garnet out may or may not be Amethyst's way of gaining some leverage for when/IF the fusion discovers that she disobeyed the one order she was given for her encounter with Pearl. 
> 
> Applicable tags for this chapter: [ Masturbation , Blowjob , Swallowing , Face Fucking ]

Back in the house, Garnet was still quite busy with herself. Masturbating wasn’t something she typically partook in, but right now with desperation eating away at her, it seemed like an appropriate time. The fusion felt like she couldn’t wait until her next encounter with Pearl. 

Garnet wrapped a hand around the thick tentacle and stroked it tightly to evoke the most sensation that she could. The member was slick with precum and her soft hand slid easily along its length. She gritted her teeth slightly as she fucked herself increasingly harder, clenching the seat of the cushion of the sofa with her other hand. The fusion started panting quietly with pleasure. It felt exhilarating but it was still no match for Pearl’s gemhole. 

Garnet began to focus more on the sensitive tip of her private part as she felt her orgasm starting to build. The seed was hot and heavy within her, and it wouldn’t be long until she spilled. The gem shut her eyes tightly and let her head fall backwards. So close, so close…

The door to the temple spliced open and Amethyst strided into the living room. “Whaddup G,” she called, immediately followed by a gasp as she saw Garnet gripping her tentacle firmly and staring right at her, eyebrows hidden behind her visor suddenly furrowed in annoyance and humiliation. The fusion made a quick grab for a small decorative pillow that she covered her lap with. 

Amethyst put her hands on her hips. “Oooh Garnet, you never seemed like the jerking off type,” She teased. “And it’s totally not fair that yours is so much bigger than mine,” she joked, walking towards the gem leader. Garnet became visibly uncomfortable as the purple gem approached, and she pushed the small pillow down harder on her trembling tentacle. The fusion had no response to Amethyst’s comment besides a half hearted shrug. 

The younger gem’s eyes narrowed. “So is it Ruby or Sapphire that has the dick?” 

“Don’t call it that,” Garnet replied gently, her cheeks streaked with a blush. “And It’s Ruby.”

Amethyst chuckled and sat down on the couch beside the fusion. “I knew it,” the smaller gem said excitedly. Garnet noticed that the purple gem was carrying herself differently. She was quite relaxed and her entire being seemed relieved.

“I’m guessing you had fun?” Garnet inquired, sensing no frustration left within the other gem.

“I had a great time G, I understand now why you are so possessive of her when she’s in heat. The feeling of Pearl’s gemhole was out of this world,” Amethyst replied, stars in her eyes. 

“It really puts a death grip on you, doesn’t it,” Garnet remarked. 

Amethyst nodded as her eyes wandered down to the small pillow on Garnet’s crotch, still keeping her tentacle hidden. She hesitated. “Hey Garnet, could I see it again?” 

Garnet’s eyes widened behind her visor for a moment as she turned her head quickly to Amethyst. “Why would you want to see it again? It’s an accident that you even saw it earlier.”

“I just want to. Please, Garnet?” The purple gem made a pouty face.

“Fine,” The fusion gave in after a few seconds of deliberation, moving the decorative pillow from her lap and revealing her pride once again. A small dark spot stained the bottom of the pillow, and Amethyst noticed immediately as Garnet moved it. 

“Ew G, you made a mess. You must be excited,” The younger gem teased. 

“I was about to-” the fusion paused. “Before you came in,” 

“You were?” Amethyst swallowed hard, her hungry eyes examining the gem leader’s thick member. “Can I touch it?” She asked, looking up from the tentacle and pleadingly at the fusion. 

“Uhhh,” Garnet stalled, looking away. Her instinctual answer was no, but she had the uncomfortable pressure of an impending orgasm swaying her decision. She faltered for a few seconds. “Gently.”

Garnet leaned back on the sofa as Amethyst repositioned herself on her knees in front of the larger gem. The fusion spread her legs to let Amethyst hover over it. Garnet crossed her arms behind her head and tried to relax. 

The purple gem gripped the thick tentacle carefully, and felt it tremble in her hand. She stroked the underside of it with her thumb and Garnet’s breathing sped up slightly. Amethyst felt all up and down the shaft, from the Sheath to the delicate tip. She licked her lips. Garnet’s gaze was focused on the ceiling, feeling too guilty to watch the younger gem play with her tentacle. 

Without warning, Garnet felt Amethyst’s wet, hot mouth wrapped around the tip of the member. The fusion gasped and jumped up in surprise, staring down at the purple gem. Amethyst flinched at Garnet’s sudden actions, but kept her lips wrapped around the larger gem’s tip. The fusion, sensing no danger to her sensitive member, leaned back and tried to relax again, however this time never taking her eyes off of the smaller gem. She dissipated her shades to allow eye contact.

Garnet said nothing as Amethyst hesitated and moved her mouth further down the length, meeting the fusion’s critical stare. She began to gently flick her tongue, causing the larger gem to shudder in pleasure. Amethyst’s efforts were rewarded by a dribble of precum in her mouth, which had a surprisingly sweet and sugary taste. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue around the tapered tip of Garnet’s most private part, begging for more. 

The fusion let out a loud exhale followed by several short gasps as the younger gem went to town on her length. Amethyst began to lick the bottom of the tip with the flat of her tongue while stroking the thick base with her hand. Starting to feel like she was at the mercy of the other gem, Garnet placed a hand tentatively on top of Amethyst’s head to give herself more control. 

Amethyst suddenly swallowed up almost the entirety of Garnet’s length in one swift motion, pausing for a second to let her leader relish the warmth and comfort before beginning to bob up and down on it, repeatedly taking it all. With each stroke, she grazed the underside of Garnet’s tentacle with her tongue, and she could feel the member trembling in response. Garnet bit her lip hard in an attempt to not cry out. She was completely at the mercy of the other gem, a feeling that the fusion was not used to. Garnet took a handful of Amethyst’s hair and began to try to force her down harder on the length. Amethyst responded by briefly allowing her teeth to touch Garnet’s tentacle, eliciting some pain, and the fusion got the message. She let go of Amethyst and placed both hands by her side, clutching the sofa cushions for some solace. 

Amethyst paused for a moment, creating a tight seal on Garnet’s member and resumed pleasing the other gem, but this time while literally sucking on the fusion’s tip. “Amethyst..” Garnet warned, beginning to subconsciously jerk her hips up in an attempt to fuck the smaller gem’s face. 

The purple gem focused her tongue assault on the sensitive tip trying to drive the fusion insane. At the same time, she was now using both hands to massage the tentacle upwards, gripping it tightly and inviting Garnet to go ahead and cum inside her mouth. Amethyst could feel the member growing ever more tense, and Garnet’s thrusts were getting more sporadic. The fusion closed her eyes tightly and leaned over Amethyst, crying out almost incoherently with each stroke. 

“I’m close, Amethyst-” Garnet apprised. 

The purple gem moaned lightly and closed her eyes.

The fusion’s thrusts faltered as she finally let go. Amethyst allowed Garnet to bottom out in her mouth as she finished. The younger gem felt the first couple of spurts get shot directly down her throat. Garnet began to pull her tentacle out and push it back in gently, coaxing out several more spurts, which hit the back of Amethyst’s throat and she abruptly swallowed them. Garnet tensed herself up to expel what little seed was left, and it oozed out onto the purple gem’s tongue. Amethyst moaned slightly and flicked her tongue against the tip of the fusion’s tentacle, causing the fusion to grimace and pull out completely. 

For a few seconds, Amethyst savored the taste of the few drops of cum left on her tongue before swallowing it up hungrily. She licked her lips and looked up to try to make eye contact with Garnet once again. But the fusion was panting quietly, leaning back against the sofa and staring up at the ceiling, exhausted. The purple gem watched the tenseness visibly leave Garnet’s body as her tentacle began to recede into its sheath, satisfied. 

“Garnet, you didn’t tell me that your cum tasted like raspberries,” Amethyst chuckled, licking some of the glistening wetness off of her fingers. The fusion smiled weakly and shrugged. “I never intended for you to find out.”


	4. Winning shot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Garnet finds out what happened between Amethyst and Pearl. Some feels here.

It had been two days since Amethyst and Pearl had mated. Much to both Garnet and Amethyst’s surprise, the rich scent of Pearl’s heat that had once filled the temple had quickly faded. This was alarming to the fusion, as she knew that the smaller gem’s heats lasted, on average, weeks. With hers being almost over in a matter of days, the Crystal Gems’ leader was suspicious. She knew that unless it was just a fluke, it could only mean one thing.

Pearl had not shown her face within the temple at all. Neither Amethyst or Garnet had seen her since the pearlmethyst encounter. This was a relief for the purple gem, as she knew that the longer Pearl and Garnet went without seeing each other, the better chance there was of Garnet never finding out that Amethyst disobeyed her. The fusion would be livid if she found out that the smaller gem had finished inside Pearl against direct orders.

The fusion sat on the couch, face in her palms, debating on whether or not to check on Pearl. She felt that if the white gem wanted any more ‘special’ attention, she would have made it known by now. Garnet feared upsetting the smaller gem again after the intense mating session they had days prior. The fusion was still on the fence about even forgiving her for the Sardonyx ordeal. There were just so many factors at play. 

With a sigh, Garnet rose to her feet and walked towards the temple door, raising her palms to it and striding in as it opened for her. She walked into the bubble room, following the long hallways up to an exit that led upwards into Amethyst’s room. From there, she was able to make her way up the waterfalls and into Pearl’s domain. It was in there, atop a waterfall, that the fusion found Pearl laying on her side, seemingly resting. The white gem had not yet detected her leader’s presence.

Pearl was facing away from Garnet. The fusion leaned down and touched her shoulder lightly. “Pearl?”

The white gem’s head whipped around and she stared into her reflection on Garnet’s visor. Fear and surprise flickered across the lithe gem’s face. “Oh, Garnet. What are you doing here?”

“Just making sure that you’re okay, Pearl, I was worried.”

“I-I’m fine,” Pearl answered, looking away from Garnet’s face. “Please leave.”

“Pearl, you’re hiding something.” Garnet adjusted her visor and it shimmered briefly as she checked the future for possible outcomes. Her future vision was still blurred, however. She would have to rely on answers from the other gem.

“I just want to be left alone!” Pearl cried. Turning back away from Garnet.

Garnet sighed, ready to ask about the big topic on her mind. “Was our mating successful, Pearl? Are you carrying geodes?”

The fusion heard Pearl’s breath hitch at the question. Garnet sank to her knees and touched Pearl’s shoulder again. “I need to know. Do we need to breed again?”

Pearl offered no response. She laid there, still as a statue. Garnet groaned in frustration and leaned over the smaller gem, trying to look at her expression for clues. As she leaned in however, she caught wind of a familiar scent that was clinging heavily to Pearl. The fusion turned her head to look at the space tucked in between Pearl’s legs. It was radiating the smell of Amethyst, which was to be expected, but it seemed a little too strong for comfort. 

Pearl made a subtle move to roll more onto her belly and resist Garnet’s critical stare at her clothed private region, but the fusion was having none of it. She had a suspicion now, and she needed to get an answer. 

“What happened, Pearl? Let me see.”

The white gem shook her head, still not making eye contact. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Pearl knew that Garnet had caught the scent of Amethyst’s seed, despite her attempts at thoroughly washing herself clean of it. 

Garnet bared her teeth for a moment as she looked down at the back of Pearl’s head.

“Pearl, I gave Amethyst a direct order not to breed you. She was allowed to have her way with you on the grounds that she didn’t finish inside. What I’m sensing right now is that she disobeyed me. Is that true?”

The smaller gem swallowed hard. “Garnet, It doesn’t matter anyway, I won’t conceive, I never con-” 

“Did she, Pearl!?” 

Pearl shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around her own head. “Yes!” 

The white gem heard a low growl from the fusion. She didn’t have to be looking at her to see that her mind was busy, gears turning, scheming on how to process this turn of events.

Pearl figured that if she was going to tell the truth, she may as well tell all of it. “She- She knotted me,” The lithe gem forced out. 

Garnet lost her cool at that new information. “She knotted you? Why in the world would she disobey my orders and then KNOT you too?” The fusion stood up, her head turning to look down at the waterfalls that led to Amethyst’s room; planning her next move. 

Pearl turned over quickly, climbing onto her knees to look up at the fusion. “It was her first time, Garnet, she probably had no idea how to control her knot.” The white gem pleaded for mercy on Amethyst’s behalf.

The fusion crossed her arms and shook her head. “Don’t defend her!” She paused, sighing. “I should have knotted you the other night. But we were still on bad terms and I didn't want to be _close_ to you like that,” Garnet admitted regretfully, glancing down at Pearl. “Look at you. Your heat fading fast because one of us landed a winning shot,” the larger gem paused, taking off her visor and rubbing her temples in frustration as the realization washed over her. “And it probably wasn’t me.”

A frown grew on Pearl’s face as Garnet’s words sank in. She was right- The fusion had bred the white gem plenty of times with no success. However, after just one encounter with Amethyst, Pearl’s heat was mysteriously cut short. It was still too early for Pearl to feel if she was actually carrying or not. 

Pearl couldn’t imagine how this made Garnet feel. She swallowed hard and looked down at the water beneath her. “You still stand just as much chance as her of siring gemlings,” The lithe gem began, trying to comfort the fusion. “You have a 50% chance. I don’t think that Amethyst got the winning shot that easily.”

Garnet looked at her for a moment, face void of emotion, before putting her visor back on. The fusion had nothing to say. She wasn’t even angry with Amethyst anymore, just disappointed in herself. All she could do now was wait and see if Pearl was actually carrying. If she did birth geodes, the colors of them would be indicators to their sire, and could clear up the confusion in Garnet’s mind.

Garnet turned her entire body around and stepped away from Pearl. “I’m going to be in my room for a while,” the fusion began. “If I come out in 48 hours and your heat isn’t completely over, or you don’t think you’re carrying geodes, we are mating again.” 

“Yes, Garnet,” Pearl replied, watching the fusion descend from the waterfall and leave her sight. 

Pearl looked down at her belly. Only time would tell.


	5. Their First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Garnet X Pearl - This chapter refers to the events of "Friend Ship" and then switches to a flashback of Pearl and Garnet's first sexual encounter back when Rose was falling in love with Greg. This chapter features Innocent young Pearl who knows relatively nothing until Garnet shows her. Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a pearlnet smut based in the past but didn't want to write a separate fic, so I squeezed it into here as a flashback. Based off of details on the episode “We Need To Talk” 
> 
> Tags for this chapter [Innocence, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Tentacle Dick, Knotting, Past Pearl/ Rose Quartz, Past Garnet/Pearl, Friend Ship, Creampie, Mating Cycles/ In heat, Breeding ]

It had only been a few hours since Garnet had checked in on Pearl. The white gem had gotten the opportunity to talk to Amethyst about the exchange, and explain that the fusion wasn’t mad at her. Amethyst had been ecstatic at the news. Pearl knew however, that Garnet was still stifling a lot of rage about the Sardonyx incident, and that having this heat ordeal going on too was draining the fusion.

Pearl sat down and really thought hard about what she could do to earn her leader’s forgiveness for the stunt she had pulled. 

With the lighting up of Peridot’s escape pod, signalling that the green gem had been located, an idea blossomed in Pearl’s mind. If she could catch the sneaky homeworld gem, it just might make up for her betraying Garnet.

Her attempt at redemption ended up being a total failure, both at the homeworld warp and at the old homeworld ship where the Crystal Gems ended up being trapped. 

The saving grace of the mission was her entrapment in the cement cage with Garnet, forcing them to talk it out and giving Pearl and opportunity to explain and apologize. 

The two left the mission on good terms, which was a relief for both of them. 

________

Upon warping home from the mission, Garnet and Pearl immediately entered their respective rooms. Amethyst plopped down on the couch while Steven carried Peridot’s detached foot upstairs and began getting ready for bed. 

Inside her room, Pearl trudged over to the closest waterfall and jumped up to sit atop it. She sank to her knees, exhausted, and gently touched her belly. The day’s events had taken a physical toll on the lithe gem. Being thrown by Peridot had hurt more than she had let show. 

She hoped that being thrown like that hadn’t damaged the geodes possibly growing inside her. Even when barely developed, they were fragile.

Her thoughts went back to Garnet. The fusion would be devastated if Pearl birthed geodes to another gem. Garnet’s possessive nature went all the way back to the war era. 

Pearl thought back to her first sexual encounter with Garnet. It had been a tumultuous time in the white gem’s life, where one night changed her life forever, jump-starting the two gems’ deep bond.

________________  
**[ FLASHBACK ]**

As Rose Quartz began to slowly lose interest in Pearl, choosing to spend her time with Greg instead, it often left the lithe gem alone and upset.

Rose had been head over heels for Greg when Pearl had entered a heat. The white gem had gone to the Quartz almost immediately on the night when it began, seeking relief, and was denied in favor of the human. Pearl was in shambles over this soft rejection. The pink gem had always kept Pearl satisfied during her heats. Rose didn’t have a tentacle, so she pleasured the smaller gem by fingering her or licking her sex- what the humans called ‘eating out’. 

Pearl wandered off alone into the forest, far away from where Rose and Greg were dancing on the beach in the dusk of an early sunset. Things tonight appeared to be heating up quickly for the two, and Pearl almost felt bad interrupting their private time. 

The white gem let out a frustrated groan as she trudged along, her mind replaying the short exchange between her and the larger gem just minutes ago. Rose, almost regretfully, had suggested to Pearl that she ‘handle it on her own’ for tonight so that Rose could spend valuable time with the human. However, Pearl felt like she was being put as a second priority more and more as the pink gem grew closer to Greg. They had even been discussing the idea of having a child together.

Tears were forming in Pearl’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, head down as she walked aimlessly. She finally stopped and sat down on a wide tree stump in the middle of a small clearing, trying to regain her composure. She was becoming more aware of the burning ache between her legs. The white gem shifted uncomfortably, taking a quick look around her before glancing down at her crotch. She could feel that her canal was soaked with arousal from her heat. She swallowed hard. Rose’s words echoed in her head as she snaked a hand down her shorts.

Her fingers traced her swollen sex, smearing the warm fluid through the soft folds. Even just the light touch was enough to elicit low moans from the gem as she shut her eyes and laid back on the stump. She teased her opening for a while before daring to slip a finger inside. She stroked upwards, gently caressing her sweet spot like Rose would do. She dipped another finger inside, which met resistance from her tight opening. She bit her lip trying to stifle a moan of pleasure. 

The gem suddenly paused, struck with the overwhelming feeling of being watched. Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to look in front of her. Sure enough, about ten feet away from her, stood the young fusion and fellow Crystal Gem, Garnet. A mortified screech left Pearl’s lips as she sat up and removed her hands from her shorts. “Garnet! What are you doing?!”

The fusion took a few steps forward. “I saw in my future vision that you would be alone and upset in the woods tonight,” she paused, frowning. “I didn’t foresee this, however.”

Pearl’s face was painted with a blush. “I-I’m in heat and Rose can’t help me right now, so I came to try and handle it myself,” the white gem tried to explain, 

Garnet crossed her arms. “Your heat should be her priority.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “I know, but she is all about _Greg_ now.” She spat out, her voice riddled with distaste.

The fusion took another step towards Pearl. “Maybe I could be of some assistance?” 

Pearl’s eyes widened and she leaned back slightly, taken aghast by the idea. “Absolutely not! Only Rose Quartz is allowed to touch me. I am hers!”

Garnet shrugged. “Well, it looks like she is distracted, and won’t be touching you for a good while.”

Pearl frowned at the accuracy of the statement. She felt another twinge of arousal from her sex. She knew that she needed another gem to get her through this. If Rose was going to refuse her, she may as well let the fusion have a shot.

“You’re right," Pearl uttered, looking up at the darkening sky. "Who knows when this _phase_ of theirs will be over?" 

There was silence for a few seconds as the gears in Pearl's mind turned, weighing her options. "I accept your offer," She finally said, nodding, as she looked at Garnet once more.

As soon as the reply left Pearl's lips, the fusion began to close the distance between the two gems. She stopped directly in front of Pearl, extending an arm to caress the underside of the smaller gem’s chin. Pearl practically melted into the soft hand. Oh, how she craved touch.

Garnet sat down on the ground, leaves crackling beneath her, and then let herself fall to her backside, laying down. She beckoned with a single finger to Pearl, who hesitantly stood up from the tree stump and sank onto her knees beside the fusion. 

Garnet traced a hand along Pearl’s side, feeling the smaller gem lean into the gentle touch. 

“Come here, Pearl. Closer.” The fusion said softly. 

The white gem reached an arm and a leg around Garnet, pulling herself up to lay on top of the fusion. Garnet wrapped her arms around the smaller gem and lifted her head slightly, offering a kiss. Pearl leaned forward to meet her, their lips connecting for a short, sensual moment. 

They separated for only a second, Garnet taking in the desperation in the white gem's eyes- before kissing again, this time with more vigor. A quiet, satisfied moan escaped Pearl and Garnet responded by clutching the back of her shirt. 

Garnet broke the kiss and leaned forward to plant her lips on Pearl’s neck. The white gem’s breath hitched as she felt the fusion’s warm tongue trace small circles onto her skin. Pearl moaned again and grinded her hips into Garnet without even realizing what she was doing. 

“I want you, Pearl,” Garnet whispered into her neck. “I’m going to take you.” 

Pearl just grinned again in response, assuming that this was just an interesting way of Garnet saying that she was going to finger her. The white gem grinded her hips down on the fusion again and paused suddenly in alarm as she felt the bulge in Garnet’s suit. 

The fusion stopped her oral assault on the smaller gem’s neck. She fazed away her visor with a shimmer of light. “Are you okay, Pearl?” 

Pearl sat up, straddling Garnet’s hips, as she looked down at the bulge. “W-What is that, Garnet?”

Confusion flickered across the fusion’s face. “What do you mean ‘What is-” She stopped, the realization hitting her. “You’ve never seen a tentacle?”

Pearl raised an eyebrow. “A what?”

“You’ve only been with Rose Quartz. I guess Rose doesn’t have one.”

Pearl laughed. “No, she has an opening just like I do, I thought all gems did.”

“Not all,” Garnet muttered. “Some gems plant seeds, and some gems are gardens for them to grow.”

Pearl nodded in understanding. She laid back down onto Garnet without another word, enveloping the larger gem into a deep kiss almost immediately. Her hand reached down between them and roughly grazed the bulge within Garnet’s suit. The fusion let out a sharp hiss. 

Pearl traced her fingers along the outline of it, trying to create a mental image in her head of what it looked like and how big it was. Her mind was still a tangle of questions regarding the fusion’s strange and unfamiliar genitalia. 

Garnet broke the deep kiss and leaned forward to nibble at the smaller gem’s neck. She wanted to bite down, but knew it was a bad idea to leave marks and allow someone to find out about this encounter. 

Pearl brought her hand back up and ran her fingers through Garnet’s thick afro. It was the fusion’s turn to reach down between them, and she did just that, unzipping her suit and beginning to pull her rapidly hardening member out. Pearl tilted her head downwards to watch. Even though the white gem had never seen a tentacle before, it was an erotic sight that made her canal twinge in arousal. 

She looked back up at Garnet. “What are you gonna do with it? Do you want me to.. touch it?”

“I had something better in mind,” Garnet smirked as she grabbed Pearl by the sides and rolled them over, so that the fusion was on top of the smaller gem. “Faze away your clothes.”

Pearl did as asked, fazing her clothes away so that she was completely naked beneath the fusion. Garnet wasted no time placing a hand between Pearl’s legs and caressing the wet sex. Pearl trembled at the sensation. Garnet slipped a finger inside, and then two, seemingly testing the resistance. Before the fusion could even crook her fingers, though, she removed them completely- much to Pearl’s dismay. 

Garnet sat up slightly, spreading her knees and placing all of her weight on them as she grasped her tentacle with one hand. Pearl watched and waited, confused at what the fusion was doing. Garnet inched forward, seemingly lining her member up with the tight opening. Just as the tip made contact with Pearl, she scooted backwards and sat up on her elbows. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m gonna put it inside you, Pearl,” the fusion tried to explain.

Pearl shook her head. “It looks too big for my opening,”

Garnet let out a frustrated sigh. “Your walls will stretch, Pearl. Please let me do this. It will feel really good for you, and it will satisfy you more than Rose’s fingers ever can.”

Pearl swallowed hard. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

Pearl relaxed again, laying back down completely. She watched the fusion line her tentacle back up with the swollen sex. The white gem steeled her nerves as she felt the tip make contact and push in. The first couple of inches sheathed pretty easily- but as Garnet tried to give her more, she met resistance. Pearl let out a whine of discomfort and the fusion leaned down, so that their chests were touching, and kissed her on the side of the neck. 

The fusion continued to push her way inside, Pearl’s walls stretching around her as she did so. Low cries were escaping Pearl’s throat, and Garnet was trying her best to comfort the smaller gem. It seemed like forever before the fusion bottomed out, her tentacle being held in a vice by the other gem’s tight walls. Pearl’s eyes were clenched shut. 

Garnet pulled her tentacle out and slowly slid it back in, gently rocking against the lithe gem beneath her. The fusion granted Pearl a dozen or so of these gentle strokes so she could adjust to the member’s size. With each passing stroke, the pain for Pearl was diminishing.

“Are you still okay, Pearl?” Garnet asked quietly. 

The white gem nodded, not opening her eyes. 

Garnet sat up more and placed her hands on the ground on either side of Pearl for support as she began to speed up her thrusts. Quiet moans were starting to escape the smaller gem, pleasure flickering across her face. Garnet was letting out occasional low gasps at the stimulation. 

“Oh, Garnet- You were right, it feels good,” Pearl moaned out as the fusion sped up more and more. Her thrusts were getting harder, her noises louder. 

The fusion’s eyes were glued on Pearl’s face as she fucked the smaller gem, loving every second of it. She paused for a moment and placed her hands on Pearl’s hips before continuing again at the same pace, now with more leverage. The lithe gem’s hands were grasping at the dried leaves beneath them for solace as she took the fusion’s entire length repeatedly. 

Garnet could feel the walls beginning to constrict around her member, and knew exactly what it meant. She gripped Pearl’s hips tighter, slamming herself deeper into the opening, beginning to elevate her own hips slightly without realizing it. The white gem suddenly let out a scream of pleasure as Garnet hit her sweet spot. 

The fusion grinned confidently and repeated this movement, hearing the rewarding scream once again, and began to settle into a new pace of fucking her like that. With each stroke, the walls grew even more wonderfully tight and Pearl grew louder. The lithe gem could barely process the amount of pleasure she was in, white shrouding her vision. 

“Like t-that, Garnet- Just like that,” Pearl panted out. 

Garnet bared her teeth, letting out a primal growl as the smaller gem finally crashed over, her opening spasming around the fusion’s tentacle. Pearl dug her nails into the soft earth and cried out Garnet’s name.

The larger gem felt a rush of hot liquid around her length as Pearl came, the lithe gem letting out a barrage of incoherent words and noises. Garnet continued to pound her hard as she rode out the orgasm, before suddenly losing her pace. 

Pearl’s eyes shot open and she looked up at Garnet, whose face was painted with ecstasy as her thrusts faltered. The fusion panted out something that sounded like ‘I’m sorry, Pearl,’ before slamming into the drenched sex one last time.

Pearl gasped in surprise as she felt a large bulb rapidly swell up at the base of Garnet’s tentacle, stretching her opening painfully. Within moments, the member was twitching, emptying spurts of hot fluid inside of Pearl. 

Garnet sighed in relief as she came, an oddly satisfying new sound for Pearl to hear. The white gem could feel the warmth pooling inside of her. If she wasn’t so madly in heat, she would have been disgusted by the feeling.

The fusion collapsed onto the smaller gem, laying her head on Pearl’s chest. She took a deep breath as the tension left her body. Pearl felt relieved too, the ache of her heat alleviated. She attempted to pull her sex away from Garnet, but grimaced at the pain of the knot inside of her. She looked down at the exhausted fusion. "Are you.. done?"

"Yes-" Garnet muttered as she sighed again, spent. "-I'm done."

Pearl paused, basking in the afterglow for a moment as a smile formed on her face. “Well you were right, that was amazing,” she laughed. “How long will we be tied together?” the white gem asked, running her fingers through Garnet’s thick afro. 

“My knots usually last about twenty minutes.”

Pearl nodded. “Why did you apologize before you finished?”

The fusion’s breath hitched. “I knew I wasn’t going to pull out.”

Pearl frowned, laying her head back against the ground and looking up at the dark sky painted with distant stars. “Is there something wrong with you finishing inside of me?”

“I bred you, Pearl.”

The lithe gem’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, Garnet? I could conceive geodes?”

“It’s a very small chance. That is why you go into heats in the first place. Because you are ready to mate with another gem,” The fusion explained.

“This encounter should stay between us, then,” Pearl replied. “Rose doesn’t need to know.”

“My lips are sealed.” Garnet smirked, raising her head off of Pearl’s chest to look her in the eyes. 

“We should do this more often,” the white gem laughed, snuggling up into the fusion. 

** [END FLASHBACK] **

_________

Pearl smiled at the distant memory. She had been so naive once, not even knowing what a tentacle was, or understanding how to have sex with one. As a young pearl, all she had known was herself and Rose Quartz. 

Yet here they were, Garnet and herself, thousands of years later. The fusion was still fucking her, still trying for geodes. Pearl wished that they could engage in the activity more often, even in between her heat cycles. 

Garnet had matured quite a bit over the years, having gems relying on her for protection and guidance. She had changed a lot- but much to Pearl’s enjoyment, she still enjoyed getting her tentacle wet.

Pearl looked down at her belly again, hoping to the stars that Garnet would get the “winning shot” if she hadn’t already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back through the story and fixed some screaming timeline inconsistencies that had appeared with the introduction of this flashback, also added a lot more details in the first chapter. So if those disparities were nagging at you, go through and give it a second read pls


	6. Who's your daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has no doubts now. Garnet's future vision is back online and has the answer to the question they're both asking. No smut- short chapter.

Pearl had sat there, unmoving from the waterfall for hours upon hours, her mind a tangled mess. Tears had come to her intermittently throughout the endless night, as her imagination delved into the world of possibilities that surrounded the possible pregnancy she was experiencing. 

If she was pregnant and miscarried, her life would seemingly go back to normal. If she carried it out, and they were sired by Garnet, the entire team would be blessed. If they were Amethsyt’s, Garnet would be devastated, and may never be the same. Pearl played over the three possible outcomes in her head over and over. 

She had no idea how long she had sat there on her knees, head bowed in deep thought before she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen, eliciting a sharp gasp from the white gem. Her hand instinctively rushed to soothe her belly. A heavy weight was descending, her egg sac feeling more full by the second. Pearl sat back on her hands and looked down at herself, wondering. The odd feeling continued on, no longer painful. She had never felt this way before, but knew from what she had been told on Homeworld thousands of years ago that this was it. This was the first real sign. She was carrying.

Pearl watched and waited- the minutes flew by as her normally flat stomach swole up to look like she had eaten a decent sized meal. Apparently what she was seeing and feeling was the fertilized geodes settling into the carrying sac where they would incubate for the remainder of the pregnancy. Pearl couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Her eyes watered. 

That primary thrill was short lived, as the ugly thought of who the sire was intruded into her mind. She went over the consequences once again in her head. At least there were only two possibilities at this point. Right? She hoped to the stars that they were Garnet’s, but something told her that she wouldn’t get that lucky.

She waited a little longer after the action had stopped, to see if it was completely over. When the lithe gem was satisfied that they were fully descended, she shakily rose to her feet and slid down the side of the waterfall. As she paced over to the temple door, barely able to contain her excitement, she began to rehearse in her head how she would announce the news. 

The temple door opened easily and she practically jumped across the warp pad. Rays from an early sun were peeking through the windows. It was morning. 

Garnet sat on the couch, legs crossed, Silently watching Pearl enter the living room. There was no sign of Steven or Amethyst. As was usual, the fusion’s face was void of expression.

Pearl stopped in front of the coffee table and looked down at Garnet. Her hands were balled into fists now, shaking feverishly at her chest as her lips parted, ready to spit out the news. 

Garnet beat her there. 

“It’s a dual sire,” the fusion uttered, almost inaudibly.

Pearl’s enthusiastic look faded into confusion. 

“What?”

Garnet’s hand went to her face, her palm covering her visor in a face-palm of sorts.

“A dual sire clutch. It happens sometimes in Earth animals that have multiple eggs- like reptiles.”

Pearl could feel her cheeks flushing white. She swallowed hard. “Well, it’s nice to see that your future vision is back online.” She chuckled half-heartedly. 

Garnet leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “I’m not upset anymore, Pearl. I still sired some. That’s all I wanted,” she grinned.

The lithe gem slowly walked around the table and sat beside the fusion. Garnet immediately wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. The fusion leaned in and kissed Pearl on the cheek. The white gem began to blush blue as a smile appeared.

“We did it, Pearl.” Garnet whispered in her ear, wrapping her other arm around the smaller gem to embrace her in a full hug. Pearl turned into the hug, Allowing her own arms to find their place around the fusion’s torso as she returned it. She stifled an excited and relieved laugh. “All of our trying is finally paying off,” she muttered into Garnet’s chest. 

“Now you just have to take it easy,” the fusion warned. “And we have to find a way to tell Steven and Amethyst.”

“They will both be thrilled, but it’s going to be difficult to explain to Steven the whole ‘dual sire’ thing,” Pearl noted, thinking hard. “We should probably leave that part out for now.” 

Garnet reached up and touched her visor- it shimmered at her touch, a streak of color flashing across it as she checked the possible outcomes of the situation. “No, we should tell him. He will understand.” 

Pearl nodded. “I’m guessing he’s with Connie right now?”

“Yes. Amethyst is in her room.”

“We will tell Amethyst first. Then when Steven gets home we can all share the news with him.”

“Sounds like a good plan, Pearl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya'll know, I'm planning to have this story play out differently then most of the other gem egg hell/ gemling stories for SU. They won't die or get miscarried, but the Crystal Gems won't be caring for gem babies either. You'll see. Thanks for reading, I've been going through and editing/ touching up chapters to fix mistakes and add details. There was also a shit ton of timeline inconsistencies that I went back and revised. I'm so bad at timelines *Sighs*
> 
> ALSO- I made a tumblr!! My username is Ladysirello if you guys want to send me requests or prompts for future fics.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, leave some goshdarn feedback you goshdarn feedback leavers


End file.
